Jondy the Abandoner 3: Barcoded
by SK194
Summary: Jondy akaEloise has become used to living an ordinary Manticore free life in San Fransisco. But life as an X5 can never stay ordinary for long. J Zack Original character. Plus a kid. Teehee, very fun.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: nope. Last I checked Dark Angel was cancelled, AND not in my possession. Damn.

A/N: This the third part of a series, as the 3 in the title would suggest. I recommend that you read the other parts before you read this part, or at the very least that you read part 2 first, to understand who the characters are here. Either that, or read closely, 'cause I'm not going to yell character descriptions at you, and if you choose not to read the other ones, you'll just have to accept the way Zack is in here. That's it, that's all I have to say about the fact that this is a series! But it seems a shame to stop a good author's note when I just got started! What? You wanted to read the story? Okay, I'll stop then, but only if you promise to review!!!

Jondy the Abandoner 3: Barcoded

Chapter one: Pigtails

April 24, 2018

CAAAAACHSHHH!

Eloise awoke the sound of a cereal box falling to the floor, and its contents spilling. Aldrea was trying to make her own breakfast, and the handicap of being shorter than the counter had caused her to spill. Again.

Sighing, Eloise dragged herself from the warm comfort of her blankets, and stumbled into the small, beige and grey kitchen.

"G'morning Mom," said Aldrea, chipper voiced and already dressed and ready for school. She scratched her neck.

"Ungh," Eloise uttered in reply, rubbing her face to wake herself up. Why was she so tired? And warm? "Morning Kiddo."

Eloise's long black hair was draped messily over her shoulders and falling into her face. She had only worn a thin grey tank top, and blue shorts to bed, but she was still warm. She clicked on the box fan that sat on the counter. It took all space for any possible food preparation away, but with Eloise's skills in the kitchen, that was probably a good thing. Even though Brian insisted that she did make good spaghetti.

"How long until Brian comes for school?" asked Aldrea, who could tell time, even at age four, but this fact was pointless considering the clock on the microwave was broken.

Eloise glanced at her watch. It was almost 6:20. "Not for another twenty minutes," she said, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Gesturing to the pile of brightly colored cereal on the floor, Eloise told Aldrea to clean up, and then began to pour a new bowl and a glass of juice for her daughter.

It had been over a year since the incident when Brian had helped Eloise and Aldrea escape the clutches of Lydecker. Even so, Brian still didn't know Eloise's secret, but then, neither did Aldrea. Aldrea wasn't technically old enough for school, but since Brian worked there, a third grade teacher, he had been able to pull strings to let Aldrea start early. She soon had been bumped up to first grade. Aldrea had always been very smart; an attribute probably connected to her half transgenic genome.

"Mom, can you do my hair in pigtails today?" Aldrea asked as she picked at her cereal.

"Why?" Eloise didn't really like pigtails, even though they might look cute on Aldrea she considered. Still, cute was never really something she strived for in her daughter.

"Lacy and Casie always have pigtails and they are the nicest girls in class. Everyone wants to be like them," explained Aldrea.

"If you want to have pigtails, Lacy and Casie aren't important. Do you like these girls?"

"No. Not really."

"So are they really the nicest girls in class?"

"Well, no, but everybody likes them! And maybe if I have pigtails they'd be nicer."

"Aldrea, if these girls are being mean to you, that's their problem. And believe me, it has nothing to do with your lack of pigtails. Now, do you want pigtails, even though these girls won't be nice to you once you have them? 'Cause Aldrea, they won't be."

"Well, I still want them a little," said Aldrea, but looking slightly glum about it.

"Okay," Eloise conceded, leaning back on the refrigerator, fanning herself. "We don't have time now, but I'll put pigtails in your hair this afternoon when you get home."

"Braided ones?"

"Sure Aldrea. Then you can decide if you like how they look on you, before you wear them to school."

Aldrea grinned and went back to her now very soggy cereal.

Two taps were heard at the door, followed by Brian's entrance into the apartment. "Hey girls," he greeted.

His brown hair was gelled up into appealing spikes and his face freshly shaven; his skin tan and smooth. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, and green cargos. The t-shirt was tight on his biceps, which ordinarily would've caused Eloise's eyes to linger… but today they were stuck on the pants.

Brian didn't notice however, looking at Aldrea he asked, "What's for breakfast this morning," frowning at the murky collage of colors in the cereal bowl.

"Fruity Yummers," said Aldrea. "I should go get my backpack!" She slid down from her chair and sprinted off to her room.

At this point Eloise realized where she had been starring, and quickly averted her eyes, pretending to be greatly interested in something on the floor in front of her. She breathed deeply, practically gulping the air. Of course, no wonder she was so warm…

Brian looked at her in concern for a moment, but then seconds later Aldrea returned, bulging backpack in hand. Her bag was so huge for her, it looked impossible she'd ever carry it, but somehow most little kids manage this seemingly impossible feat.

"Ready to go Brian! Are you?"

"Yup. We don't wanna be late Kiddo. Give your mom a kiss goodbye," he said, smiling.

"Oh yeah!" said Aldrea, and hugged her mom around the middle, bringing Eloise out of her staring-at-the-floor-not-thinking-about-Brain stupor.

"Bye Mom," said Aldrea, and Eloise leaned down to kiss her goodbye. "Love ya!"

"You too. See you after school."

"Duh," said Aldrea.

"My turn," said Brian, holding out his arms. Aldrea snickered. Brian kissed her mom everyday before school, and it was still so funny, she thought.

"I-" Eloise stopped herself. She was going to say that she had a fever, and didn't want to get Brian sick, as an excuse not to kiss him today, but as she had just kissed Aldrea, that one wouldn't fly. She could feel his body heat close to her, and her skin became hyper-sensitized at his scent. She shivered.

He captured her mouth with his own, and Eloise just kept thinking, _Aldrea's watching, Aldrea's watching, Aldrea's watching… _It was the longest peck in all of history. "See ya later Eloise," Brian waved happily.

"Yeah. Later," said Eloise, forcing a half smile as they retreated out the door. She watched Brian's ass exit reluctantly, and once it was gone she positioned herself, face inches in front of the box fan. She could've smacked herself. How could she not have realized? Okay, so it'd only been three months since the last one, which was less time than normal, but still, why was she so stupid? Of course… She was in heat.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Who is it?" Eloise inquired.

"Zack… Didn't Aldrea tell you I was coming?"

"Ah, no." Aldrea was expecting him? But didn't tell her? She'd kill her!

"Okay, well Aldrea and I were gonna hang after school, and I'm early. So are you decent? I'd like to come in and wait, rather than chill in the hall. Maybe I'll eat your food or something."

Eloise gulped. "Could you maybe come back later?"

"What?"

"Uh. Well, okay, you come in. And I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay," said Zack, completely puzzled, as he let himself in.

Eloise ran to the bathroom.

**Okay**, so you promised to review, back when I ended my author's note. You are so obligated now! Go now… Give me praise, give me flames, give me something to let you know you were here… Really now, that's all I ask. To know whether or not I have actual readers out there.


	2. Heat Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Dark Angel. Or Spongebob Squarepants.

Jondy the Abandoner 3: Barcoded

Chapter 2: Heat Again

Zack understood his sister's bizarre behavior immediately as he entered her apartment. His body's obligatory lust was masked by his anger. Why didn't she call and warn him that she was going into heat? She was supposed to tell him not to come! It was the rule that he had for all the female X5s. It was why he always called before arriving.

Zack heard the sound of the shower turning on, and tried in vain not to picture Jondy naked, her skin slick from the shower. He made his hands into fists, and his nails dug deeply into his palms. Damn her for not calling! He went to sit on the couch and flipped on the TV. There had to be something on the tube to get his mind off of sex.

A soap opera… CLICK!

"-Will make your penis larger in just-" CLICK!

Spongebob reruns. Even when around a heated female, he shouldn't be able to turn _Spongebob _into an innuendo. Could he? "F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for you and me! N is for anywhere and anytime at aaaall-" CLICK!

reruns. Even when around a heated female, he shouldn't be able to turn into an innuendo. Could he? "F is for friends who do stuff together! U is for you and me! N is for anywhere and anytime at aaaall-" CLICK! 

Zack turned off the TV and buried his face in his hands. He tried to take as much of the scent of his own hand sweat into his nostrils as he could, hoping feebly that it would mask Jondy's pheromones. Jondy's pheromones however, were very strong, and they permeated the entire apartment. Zack rubbed his eyes. Across the apartment, the shower turned off.

A moment later, Eloise emerged from the bathroom wearing a purple bathrobe, her hair up in a damp towel-turban.

"You are supposed to call me if you are going to be in heat!" Zack raged, storming to the kitchen, where Eloise was now leaning over the counter.

Eloise shot him a wide grin. "Chill out Big Brother. Aldrea didn't tell me you were coming."

Zack's eyes narrowed. Eloise pulled the towel from her head, allowing her dark locks to tumble down her back. After this movement she locked her intense blue eyes back on Zack's and said, "besides, the heat totally snuck up on me anyway. I wasn't due for another month or two." Her grin widened.

Zack backed up to the wall of the kitchen. "I should go," he started.

However, now that he was up against the wall, his exit opportunities were fairly limited. Jondy edged up to him, and positioned her hands flat on the wall, on either side of his head. Zack grabbed her arms to push her away, but Jondy found a way to take advantage of this, and moved her arms in such a way that Zack's hands brushed up against her robe covered breasts.

"Jondy!" Zack yelled, trying to bring her back to her sense, but Zack's senses were fading fast as well. Jondy took charge by putting her hands on Zack's shoulders, and directing him toward her bedroom. Zack looked slightly lost, and Jondy flashed him that sexy, catlike smile again.

Once Zack's body was through the door, Jondy shrugged the bathrobe from her shoulders, and left it in the door frame. Zack turned around to find her completely naked and beautiful before him. Jondy slid the door closed with her foot.

Zack awoke with mid-day sun shining in his face. What the- how did he oversleep so badly? Then everything came rushing back. Jondy. Her heat. Her scent. Her small form beneath him… Oh god.

Zack leapt from Jondy's bed as if it were a pit of snakes, and quickly as he could redressed himself. The smell of sex and Jondy's heat was everywhere. She rolled over beneath the covers and sighed, her arm flopping out over the side of the bed.

Zack bolted from the room and sat on the couch. He checked the time; 1:38. Aldrea wouldn't be home from school for another hour or so. Zack wondered how long a heat cycle actually lasted. He'd never been so unable to control himself before. Argh. How could he be so stupid? He should've just left and explained why he didn't come to Aldrea later!

He stood up and began pacing. She didn't even know that he was coming. He shouldn't have trusted Aldrea to hand on the message. She couldn't have warned him anyway though. He should have left the moment he walked inside and realized what was going on. Now Jondy might be pregnant and it be his fault! It'd be his baby…

"ARGH!" Zack shouted, and punched the wall separating the living room from Eloise's room. He followed this by falling to the floor, and beating his head against the wall in frustration.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Eloise demanded, exiting her room, now dressed only in a pair of plaid boxers and a red t-shirt.

Zack raised his head embarrassed. "Don't you remember what happened?"

"Sure I do. You don't have to give yourself brain damage over it."

Zack gulped. She didn't seem to be in heat anymore. And if she wasn't in heat anymore, wouldn't that mean she was pregnant?

"It doesn't bother you that you had sex with your brother?" Zack inquired.

"It's not like we're blood related Zack. Besides, you said that Krit and Syl do it all the time."

Zack frowned.

"Whatever. I'm hungry," she said, and slunk into the kitchen.

"Want anything to eat?" Eloise asked, her head in the refrigerator.

"No, I'm fine." Zack couldn't imagine eating right now. His stomach flipped uncomfortably.

Eloise made herself a ham and turkey and butter sandwich, with no cheese or lettuce, or anything like that on it. Just meat, bread and butter. Lots of butter. She smiled at her own handiwork, and plopped down on the couch next to Zack, sandwich in hand.

"You sure you don't want any?" she asked innocently, while licking butter from her fingers.

"I said I was fine."

Zack watched Eloise eating. It was vaguely disgusting, but she somehow kept finding ways to make it sexy. Lapping up the excess butter, pulling an entire piece of ham from the sandwich with her teeth, and gulping it down ravenously.

Once finished she licked her lips and scooted closer to Zack, licking her fingers again. Her eyes looked glazed over and lustful.

"What are you doing Eloise?"

"What? You sure liked me like this earlier today," Jondy whispered in his ear.

Now Zack became very aware of the pheromones that she was still emitting. Their potency had dulled for him when she wasn't so close, because he'd been in the room with her all day. But now that she was climbing on top of him. Starting to grind herself onto his waist…

"Jondy! You have to stop this!"

She didn't even pause.

Zack stood up, ending her fun upon the couch. "Jondy! Aldrea is going to be home in a half an hour. Go in your room and get dressed soldier! That is a direct order from your CO!" Zack ordered.

Jondy's eyes lost their dazed appearance, and she nodded her head slowly. She stood and went into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Zack could hear her rooting around for clothing, and he sighed. Aldrea was expecting him and excited for his visit. She'd probably want him to stay for dinner too, to which Eloise would be all too obliging.

This was going to be a long night.

TBC…

Please Review! And I mean seriously people because this is completely unlike anything I've ever written before.

Oh, and I dedicate this to Britney Spears for being such a slut, and having such slutty music for me to listen to!


	3. Barcoded

****

Jondy the Abandoner 3: Barcoded

Chapter 3: Barcoded

Aldrea was in a talkative mood as she rode home from school. She sat shotgun in Brian's brand new, red Jeep that Eloise had purchased for him. Or so he thought anyway. The means in which Eloise had acquired the Jeep were not entirely legal, but there wasn't any reason that Brian had to know that.

"And maybe Zack will bring me a movie!" said Aldrea. "Zack finds kids' movies better than my mom does. Last time he brought _Mouse and His Child._"

"Sounds fun," said Brian.

"Yeah, But he and my mom don't get along well, you know."

Brian nodded. He met Zack on his last visit, and he didn't like Zack much either. He also found that Zack brought out the most sarcastic side of Eloise's nature.

As soon as Brian stopped the Jeep, Aldrea leapt out, and ran into the building, leaving her school things behind. Brian sighed and gathered up her stuff.

Zack was once again located on the couch, flipping channels when Aldrea burst in.

"Allie!"

"Zack!"

And Aldrea ran over and began punching Zack in the gut, as was their new tradition of saying "hello."

"Did you bring me anything?" asked Aldrea, continuing her assault on Zack's abs.

"Sure did."

"What?"

"It's a surprise Allie."

Aldrea punched him harder. "Where's mom?"

Jondy hadn't been out of her room since Zack had ordered her in there. "I think she's sleeping," answered Zack and grabbed Aldrea's tiny wrists. "Let's save some punches for practice Kiddo. Do you want to practice now?"

Aldrea grinned and nodded. Zack had been teaching Aldrea martial arts without Eloise's knowledge. Eloise would never stand for it, wanting to keep her daughter "Manticore free," but Aldrea had wanted to learn, and Zack thought that she should. The only reason that any of them had managed to keep from being recaptured was because of their training. Zack knew that Aldrea would need some of that training as well, just in order to stay free. Such is the life of a Manticore alum's daughter.

"Okay then," said Zack. "Let's go outside in the back, away from your mom's window."

Aldrea giggled in excitement. It was fun doing something that her mom didn't want her to do.

"And after, when mom wakes up, then she can give me pigtails!" announced Aldrea gleefully.

Zack stopped and stared at her.

"Mom is going to do my hair in pigtails, so that I can see how it looks," Aldrea explained. "We talked about it this morning, and she said that she would do it tonight."

"Did she?" said Zack, storing that tidbit away for later verbal ammunition, as Aldrea nodded "yes" in response. He had to admit, that of all the X5s, he and Jondy had the _worst _sibling rivalry. He always had to be ready with a comeback when Jondy was in the room.

As the two were leaving, Brian opened the door, almost hitting Zack in the face with it. "Oh… Hey Zack," said Brian, continuing to let himself in. "Aldrea, here's your stuff. You left it in the car Kiddo."

"Oh… Sorry."

Eloise evidentially found now to be an excellent time to leave the confines of her bedroom.

"Hey mom! You're awake," stated Aldrea.

"I was never asleep Kiddo."

"Oh, Zack said you were," explained Aldrea.

Eloise sauntered over and punched Zack in the shoulder. "Don't lie to my daughter Zack," she whispered in his ear.

Zack stared at her as if she were insane, and Brian stood and watched the exchange with a smirk on his face.

"Do you want to do my pigtails now mom?" Aldrea wondered.

"Sure," said Eloise, not removing her gaze from Zack for a millisecond. The two stared each other down, each daring the other to make a comment at the other's expense. "Go get your hairbrush Aldrea."

Zack finally broke the staring contest by shaking his head, a mocking smile on his face. Jondy flicked him dead center on his forehead, and made her way to sit down on the couch, unconsciously, but deliberately swaying her backside on her way over.

A few minutes later Aldrea was seated on the floor in front of her mom, who was pulling a brush through Aldrea's silky brown hair. Brian sat down on the couch next to Eloise. Zack glared at him. Eloise turned to look at the warm male body beside her and smiled, her lips soft. She started to lean into him, only to be brought out of her reverie Zack.

"JONDY!" Zack yelled, after two attempts of shouting "Eloise" had fallen on dead ears. Jondy's head snapped toward him, her large eyes wide.

"Eloise, you…"

"Do I put you at a loss for words Zack?" Jondy said seductively.

"Why did you just call her 'Jondy'?" Brian wondered aloud.

A helpless and scared look appeared on Jondy's face as she search for a lie. Zack spoke up, "It's a childhood nickname," he explained. "It doesn't make any sense without the back story, and it's a long back story. I've forgotten most of it myself!" Zack gave a fake chuckle.

Jondy turned to look at him, amused, thinking that that had to be the worst lie anyone had ever told. Amazingly, Brian bought it.

Jondy went back to grooming Aldrea's head.

"So Zack," Brian began. "How have you been? Been off mooching of your other siblings? Each in their turn?"

"Is that what Eloise told you I do?"

"I figured it out. You have no permanent residence, every time Eloise calls you you're with another sibling, eating their food. It doesn't take a gen-"

Jondy gasped and dropped the hairbrush on Aldrea's back.

"Ow! Mom, what's your problem?"

Jondy didn't say anything, but looked up and stared at Zack with tears in her eyes. Her expression let Zack know that something serious was up. Something was very wrong.

"Her-" Jondy choked, and couldn't say anything.

Brian looked down at Aldrea, who's hair was split into what was to become the two pigtails, and got a clear view of the back of her neck. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a barcode," Jondy said evenly, having suddenly regained her composure. "She has a barcode." With that Jondy stood up, went into the kitchen and began to prepare things to make some popcorn.

Aldrea stood up, confused, and the three followed Jondy into the kitchen. Everyone was yelling at once.

"What's a barcode mom?"

"How can she have a barcode Jondy. She wasn't born with one!"

"You gave your daughter a tattoo?"

"I have a tattoo?!"

"What did it say anyway? How can it say anything?! Jondy!"

"Mom!"

"Eloise!"

"Jondy!"

"Mom!!"

"Eloise…"

"Jondy!"

"Mom!"

"Shut up all of you!" Jondy screamed. She fell backwards, her back hitting the refrigerator, and she slid down until she hit the floor sobbing. "Shut up, shut up, shut up," she murmured. Brian rushed to her side.

"Eloise…"

Jondy's dark hair hung in her face, sticking to her flushed and tear stained cheeks. She rubbed her palms over her face, and tried desperately to regain her composure. She hated to be like this! Couldn't be seen loosing control; especially not by Zack.

Jondy swallowed a knot of tears down, only to be overcome with a shudder and a fresh crop of pain found itself prickling at the corners of her eyes and running down her face. Brain sat down next to her, and hugged her close. He stroked her hair.

Glaring at them, Zack slammed his palm down on the counter angrily, and stormed off down the hall to Aldrea's room. Aldrea followed him. "What's a barcode Zack?"

He didn't answer, but went into her room and sat on the bed. He noted that she had pink and purple bed sheets. He would've paid to have watched Aldrea talk Jondy into that. Jondy was stubborn, but it seemed that Aldrea was growing up to be even more stubborn than her mother. Aldrea sat down on the bed next to Zack and repeated her question, "What's a barcode Zack?"

Zack sighed. "Look at the back of my neck."

Aldrea looked puzzled.

"Go on, look at it."

Aldrea stood up on the bed, and leaned over Zack's shoulder to get a good look.

"Do you see anything there?" asked Zack.

"Just skin," said Aldrea.

"That's because I got it removed. I have a barcode branded there, and even though I remove it, it comes back every couple of months."

"But it looks like a tattoo? Why does it come back?"

"Because it's written into my genetic code. It's like a birthmark. Your mom has one too, and now, so do you."

"What does it look like?" asked Aldrea. She looked up and saw her mom standing in the doorframe.

"Why don't you come look," said Jondy. She wiped a left over tear from her eye. "I told Brian to go home for awhile," she told Zack.

"You didn't get yours removed like Zack?"

"I just let my hair cover it, which you'll have to do too, so fortunately it's going to be a no go on the pigtails," she smiled. "I mean _un_fortunately."

Zack laughed.

Aldrea jumped off the bed in the direction of her mother, and made it one step short of the entire distance in her leap. She grabbed Jondy's arm and pulled her down to her height, and swept her long hair away to see the barcode.

"I have that on my neck?" she asked incredulously. Jondy and Zack both nodded.

"Let me see it," said Jondy, and she gave Aldrea the same treatment she had just given to her.

"What does it say?" asked Zack.

"'33'... It's hard to make out. I think it's only ten numbers. 'Three three nine three four zero zero nine zero zero,'" Jondy read.

"That many zeros?" wondered Zack.

"What does it mean?" asked Aldrea.

"Well, your designation would be either zero, or nine zero zero. I don't know which," said Zack.

"It makes sense as just 'zero' though," argued Jondy. "They would have assigned designations and written that in specifically. She never had a designation assigned, so it just came out zero. At least that's what I think, because the rest of it like my barcode."

"What's a designation?"

"It doesn't matter!" Jondy said, with more passion than what was expected. Aldrea was taken aback.

"So what does it all mean then?" Zack wondered toward Jondy.

"Why did it just show up?!" Jondy wailed again. She felt she was about to loose control. Her daughter had been normal. Just a happy little girl. Why did Manticore have to claim everyone? It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair to Aldrea. Jondy swallowed to keep her emotions at bay.

"Mom, what does it mean?" Aldrea yelled. "I want to know what's on me!"

"It means that they own you Aldrea. That you'll have to spend your life running. That you'll have to change your name from time to time, just to keep them away," Jondy said in a throaty whisper. She stared intensely at her daughter. "You're too young Aldrea. You can't understand. They can't have you!" she screamed. "They can't have you! They can't!"

Zack rushed over and put his hand over Jondy's mouth. She leaned into his chest and purred. Zack was reminded that she was still in heat. Damn how Manticore made everything in life so complicated.

"Who can't have me? Zack, what does it mean?"

Zack ignored her and led Jondy to her bedroom. She was rubbing her hand over his bicep, and rubbing her cheek on his chest out of pure instinct, but at the same time she was still sobbing. She just couldn't stop.

Zack led her to her bed, and forced her to lie down. The moment he severed his connection with her, she hugged her pillow close as a substitute. He covered her, and left the room. She needed to sleep her emotions off, for she was over reacting to the situation. Probably due to the vast amount of hormones in her system, Zack figured.

Closing the door behind him, Zack found Aldrea had relocated herself and was sitting in the kitchen. "Tell me what's going on Zack," the little girl demanded. The fire in her eyes was intense. She was sick of messing around and didn't want to be confused anymore.

"Well," Zack twisted his neck around, stretching it to alleviate some of his stress. "You have a barcode. I don't know why you weren't born with it, because the rest of us were. The thing is, your mom and I are…. Special." Zack knew that Jondy didn't want to tell Aldrea about being transgenic. "And, because we're special, there are dangerous people looking for us. You're mom is upset because before the dangerous people wouldn't know that you are special too, but now that you have a barcode, they'll know if they find you."

Aldrea stared at him. "So my mom's not crazy?"

"Maybe a little," Zack smiled. "You're barcode says 'three three,' that means your X5, just like your mom and I. Then it says 'nine' which is weird, because mine says 'zero' and you moms says 'two' and I don't know anybody who doesn't have a zero, one or a two in that position. Your mom had a two, and if you ask me, you should have a two there as well, but you don't. I don't know why.

"Then comes 'three four zero zero nine zero.' That's the exact same as your mom. That makes sense, because you inherited the barcode from her. Then it's just 'zero.' Your mom and I both have two more numbers in our barcode than you do. This is the designation. Mine is 599, your mom's is 210, and they aren't really important unless the bad guys catch you. Your's is just '0' because normally the bad guys would program it into you, and I think it just wound up being '0' because they didn't get a chance to."

"So zero," Aldrea said. "Like I'm nothing. Zero."

"Nothing to them," Zack grinned. "Which is a good thing. I told you, barcodes are written into your genetic code, like a birthmark. It's because the bad guys write it in there. You have one, because the bad guys put on into your mom's genetic code, but they didn't get to pick the numbers on you. That would bother them Allie. That would bother them a lot!"

Aldrea smiled and laughed. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," said Zack. "What do ya say we make this popcorn your mom took out, and we watch a movie?"

"You brought a movie! What movie?"

"It's a surprise," Zack gave her a grin, and she punched his shoulder. Just the way her mom would've done.

****

TBC….


	4. That's the X5 Life

****

Jondy the Abandoner 3: Barcoded

Chapter 4: That's the X5 Life

Jondy lay on her bed, staring upward. As the sun sunk lower in the sky, her room grew progressively darker, and she watched the shadow move across the ceiling.

Zack was such an ass, she decided. First, he let her seduce him to the point where they had sex. He probably did it because he knew she had a boyfriend, and he didn't like it. Zack didn't want her to have connections with anyone. That ass.

Second, he'd treated her like a baby when he thought she over reacted to the Aldrea's barcode. Well, she did over react, Jondy admitted to herself, but who was Zack to act like a big brother now, after their less than sibling-like morning together?

Jondy ground her teeth. She heard Aldrea laugh out in the living room area.

"Zack! What movie did you bring?! Is it a Disney one?"

"No."

"Is it a kids' movie?"

"Yes."

"Is it Pokemon?"

"No."

"Is it post-Pulse?"

"No."

"Good. 'Cause all the post-Pulse movies suck."

"That's because they have practically no budget for movies Allie."

At this point Jondy could no longer stand listening to their conversation. She burst out of her bedroom to find Zack sitting casually on a stool in the kitchen, while Aldrea hopped energetically on the couch, the cushions beginning to slide off.

"Stop calling her 'Allie,' Zack!" Jondy shouted.

"Mommy stop being so mad!" demanded Aldrea.

"I'm sorry Kiddo, but your uncle is getting on my last nerve."

"Do you want some popcorn?" asked Zack, offering her the bowl, which contents had been half depleted while Zack had continued to tease Aldrea about the movie.

Jondy shook her head, and went to sit next to Aldrea, who was still jumping about.

Jondy appreciated the constant movement. It served as a reminder that Aldrea was still in the room. Jondy avoided looking at Zack. Why did he have to be so hot? What jerk of a geneticist decided to give him such glorious biceps?

Jondy ground her teeth again. Aldrea and Zack continued their conversation. Aldrea was still her cheerful self. Still a little girl. Zack had to have told her everything by now. Aldrea wouldn't have let herself be ignorant of the situation. So she knew. About Manticore, what the barcode meant, the danger that was inherent of being alive. Zack would've exaggerated the danger too.

And yet Aldrea seemed to unfazed. She was a resilient girl, that much was certain, but Jondy knew. Her daughter now had that shadow of worry in the back of her mind. The sick feeling of never being completely safe that would never go away was now a part of Aldrea.

How could she be so unchanged?

Jondy looked up when Zack threw something across the room. Aldrea caught it.

"_Cowboy Bebop The Movie,_" Aldrea read. "Looks cool!"

"That's not a kids' movie," Jondy stated.

"It's a cartoon," said Zack. "And besides, I didn't say it was."

"Yes you did. I heard you when I was in my room."

Zack stared at Jondy, trying not to let her know that he didn't have a comeback. Aldrea laughed at them.

Jondy rolled her eyes. "I don't care if she watches it Zack. I just think you're an idiot."

"Can Brian come over for dinner, and then we watch the movie?" asked Aldrea.

"No," said Zack, at the same time that Jondy said, "yes."

Aldrea laughed. "I'll go get him then."

"What are you making?" asked Zack, as Jondy moved about the kitchen.

"Scrambled eggs."

"For dinner?"

"Jondy put down the pot she was holding, turned around and looked at Zack with a smirk. "Well it's either this or Pop Tarts and microwave corn dogs."

"I thought you could make spaghetti," said Zack.

"I'm out of noodles."

"You can't make frozen pizza? I know you have frozen pizzas."

A spoon was conveniently located on the counter, right next to Jondy's hand. She threw it at Zack's head. Zack dodged it, and it went sailing passed to hit the door as it was opening.

"Projectile launching now Mom?" asked Aldrea, as she and Brian walked in. She shook her head in mock disgust.

"You really need to stop teaching her to be so sarcastic Zack," said Eloise.

Brain laughed. "Honey, if anyone is teaching Aldrea sarcasm, it's you. Feeling better?"

"I guess."

"And Zack, you don't want her to make frozen pizza. Not unless you want to call the fire department." Brian hid behind Zack, before Eloise could hurl another spoon.

Aldrea shoved the DVD in Brian's face. "See, this is the movie we're gonna watch after dinner."

"Never heard of it," said Brian. "Looks weird."

"It's an anime," explained Eloise. "A girl that I was staying with for awhile when I was twelve loved that stuff. That one I remember has some cool gun scenes in it and stuff." Eloise then began cracking open eggs into a bowl.

"Eggs for supper again, huh?" Brian questioned.

"Jeez, you people! What's wrong with having eggs for supper?"

"I like eggs," said Aldrea, climbing up onto a kitchen stool, opening and closing the DVD box.

"That's my girl," said Eloise. "Do you wanna make some Pop Tarts Kiddo?"

"Sure," Aldrea nodded.

Zack coughed, "slave labor."

Jondy threw another spoon at his head, hitting him squarely in the forehead this time.

Finally dinner was over, and a large stack of dishes lay in the sink. Aldrea sat down on the couch, and Zack sat on the floor in front of her. On the other end of the couch, Eloise curled herself into Brian. Zack hated this situation. He could smell her pheromones growing stronger by the second, because she was being stupid and getting close to a male. Jondy was careless, and it would get her into big trouble one day.

"Those were good eggs Mom," said Aldrea, as Zack put the DVD in.

"Thanks Aldrea. See Zack, at least somebody appreciates my cooking."

"They were good eggs," said Zack, then narrowing his eyes he went on, "unfertilized, just the way I like them."

Immediately catching his drift Eloise scoffed at him. "I'm not the irresponsible idiot that you take me for Zack."

"Japanese or English?" inquired Zack, changing the subject, and referring to the DVD.

"English," said Aldrea. "I'm too sleepy to read."

So the four sat back and watched the movie, finishing off the rest of the popcorn.

About forty minutes into the show, Eloise spoke up, "We're going across the hall. Zack, you're babysitting."

Zack scowled, and gulped to hold back his rage. Jondy was an idiot if she expected him to not know what was going on.

"Bye Mom," Aldrea waved obliviously. "I'll tell you what happens when you get back."

"Take good notes then," said Eloise, staring into Brian's eyes.

Zack looked downward. Jondy's scent was thick in the apartment now. It was affecting him, and he didn't want it too. Maybe it was better if she left.

He still hated it.

This was Jondy! This was his sister! And seeing her with that man, it sickened him. It was not just that he loved Jondy, but he cared for her safety, and Brian was a threat to that safety. And a threat to Aldrea's safety, now more than ever.

Zack heard the door close behind Brian and Eloise. Glaring, he hurled the empty popcorn bowl at the closed door, spilling old maids everywhere.

"Zack, you and Mom've got attitude problems," said Aldrea. Zack laughed. She was pretty insightful for a four year old.

Across the hall, Brian pulled Eloise's shirt over her head, causing her hair to fall into her face. Eloise flipped it out of the way, and hit Brian in the face with it in the process. He pulled her close, and reached around her to unhook her bra.

Eloise, now pressed completely against Brian, fumbled with the zipper on Brian's jeans, and then pulled them down along with his boxers. She looked up and grinned at him seductively. Like he was her prey. He was.

Brian was confused by this side of Eloise's nature, but after a year, he'd experienced two heat cycles before this one. It was difficult to keep Eloise off of him long enough to engage the proper protection, but so far he always managed.

Eloise took off her own pants, too eager to wait for Brian, and then she pounced on him, ripping off his shirt. Brian gasped, and they tumbled into his bedroom.

Aldrea fell asleep before the movie ended, and Zack carried her to her bedroom. He sighed as he watched her sleep. The genetically engineered life was full of barcodes, seizures and heat cycles. It was confusing. Zack couldn't help wondering if Aldrea would ever have a heat cycle. He hoped not. Looking at her, the little sarcastic ball of girly girl, he couldn't imagine her growing up to be like his sister, even though everything about her was so much like Jondy. Zack chuckled to himself, but she was a girly girl, despite everything. Jondy couldn't weed out everything in Allie.

The End.


End file.
